10 Moments
by Kamila-chan
Summary: They're tiny drabbles about Lucy and Sting. There will be more chapter going in depth with these 10 moments! Read it! promise you won't regret it!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Still don't own Fairy Tail!

* * *

**Blonde.**

Lucy had to admit, she had a thing for the blonde dragon slayer. He was a cocky bastard, but something about him really got to Lucy. Guess girls really go for the jerks, don't them?

**Eyes.**

His azure eyes were something to reckon as if they were the same sky. Their first date had been in a clearing in the middle of the forest in Magnolia, for they didn't want anybody to see them. "Sting, your eyes are sooooo blue!" "And you know why?" he asked the celestial mage, who shook her head, "So you can get lost in them."

**Natsu.**

"Hey Luce, if Natsu-san found out I'm dating his best friend, do you think he'll cry or try to kill me?" the blonde dragon slayer asked Lucy as she walked out of the shower. "Don't even joke about that!" Lucy spat, "I still don't know how we've managed to go out for more than 6 months without any of the other dragon slayer noticing your scent on me." Sting smiled at his girlfriend's preoccupations. He then proceeded to walk to where she was standing and take her towel away. "HEY! GIVE THAT BACK!"

**Meeting.**

The first time they met, it was at the Freesia station. Sting was about to board the train and Lucy was getting out of it. Sting being distracted by his motion sickness did not pay attention and bumped into Lucy, knocking her backwards. "Ouch, hey watch where you're going, JERK!" said Lucy. "Uhhh," and with that Sting passed out on top of Lucy leaving them both stuck in the train compartment. "Well, I guess I'll just stay here then, stupid Sting."

**Mission.**

Team Natsu had gotten a simple mission; capture some robbers and disband their gang. Nowhere in the flier had it said that Sabertooth had also accepted the request, and the twin dragon slayers were also on their way to Oak Town. Lucy had no idea her two-month boyfriend was also on the same forest looking for the same robbers.

Rogue.

The shadow dragon slayer knew something was up with his partner when he started disappearing for two or more days. He followed him, and was not disappointed by what he found out. Sting had a girlfriend and she was none other than the most powerful celestial mage, Lucy Heartfilia.

**Girlfriend.**

The day Sting had decided to ask Lucy to be his girlfriend turned out disastrous. He had planned to do it after their romantic dinner, but fate was not on his side. A group of robbers made the stupid mistake of trying to take his date away and Sting had clearly shouted for everyone in Onibus to hear, "TAKE YOUR FUCKING FILTHY HANDS OFF MY GIRLFRIEND, BASTARD!"

**Fight.**

Their first fight was over something extremely stupid. Lucy wanted to have tuna sandwiches for dinner, but Sting wanted steak. "Why can't you be happy with a freaking sandwich?" she yelled at her now eight-month boyfriend. "Dammit Lucy, why can't you be a good girlfriend and make me a steak!" "Oh so I'm not a good girlfriend?!" the celestial mage challenged. Needless to say, Lucy walked back to her room and slammed the door, hard enough to make the white dragon slayer cringe at it.

**Found out.**

"I would really like to know, why you didn't tell me before. I'm your best friend Lu-chan!" said Levy, tears forming in her eyes. "I'm sorry Levy-chan! I didn't want anyone to find out! I mean it's been almost two years that Sting and I have been dating, and I guess I just wanted you to be the only to know!" said Lucy. "Its okay Lu-chan, I won't tell anyone, and as for you," she turned to Sting who looked like he was amused, "welcome to the family!"

**Pregnant.**

'This is it,' though Lucy, as she opened the envelope with the result. _Congratulations!_ "Oh goodness," she said. Levy turned to her friend and snatched the results, "Lu-chan! What are we gonna do?"

* * *

**A/N: heyy! this was inspired by my favorite author's (WinterJade) 50 moments! Hers is a LaxusxLucy, I suggest you guys read it! and yes I will continue this! And look forward to my updates! Most likely who you like and wouldn't it will be updated! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for my ideas.**

**Fight.**

* * *

Lucy and Sting were quietly doing their own thing on Lucy's apartment. The white dragon slayer had decided he should stay over for a while with his girlfriend, and since Lucy didn't really protest, he thought "what the hell?"

For a while now though, Sting had been bored at doing nothing. Sometimes he thought Lucy was the perfect woman, but she still belonged to a rival guild. Every so often Sting would question why he was with her, but ultimately admitted to himself that he loved her, and that no matter what he had to do he will keep her with her until the end of time if she wished so.

So far Lucy hadn't shown that he wanted him far from her. So he stayed. Eight months it had beens since they started dating. He knew he loved Lucy but he had never said out loud. He always thought he ought to before Lucy got bored of him and went with someone else (like Natsu-san).

While her boyfriend was struggling with his emotions Lucy was writing her novel. Her hands were aching now so she knew it was time to stop. Besides her stomach was growling a little too loud.

Sting heard and said, "you should take a break, and I'm pretty hungry myself too so go make a steak, please?"

"No, I'm gonna make tuna sandwiches."

"But Luce! I want steak!" said the blonde young man,

"Then make it yourself, Sting!" replied the celestial mage.

This was their first fight was over something extremely stupid. Lucy wanted to have tuna sandwiches for dinner, but Sting wanted steak.

"Why can't you be happy with a freaking sandwich?" she yelled at her now eight-month boyfriend.

"Dammit Lucy, why can't you be a good girlfriend and make me a steak!"

"Oh so I'm not a good girlfriend?!" the celestial mage challenged.

Needless to say, Lucy walked back to her room and slammed the door, hard enough to make the white dragon slayer cringe at it.

Hours passed until the celestial mage opened the door to her room. What she found surprised her.

Sting was asleep on the floor, a plate with a sandwich sat next to him.

Lucy checked the sandwich. It was tuna.

Lucy smiled, and suddenly she started crying.

Sting awoke because he had smelled tears mix with the sweet smell of vanilla and freesia that always came from Lucy. He quickly got to his feet, and hugged Lucy, not knowing what had caused her to cry.

"Baby, it's okay don't cry please?" Sting was extremely awkward when it came to handling crying woman.

"I'm so sorry Sting. I was wrong for yelling at you and-"

Lucy was interrupted by the passionate kiss the dragon slayer was giving her.

When the kiss broke, Sting had his forehead against her and silently whispered, "I love you, Lucy."

* * *

**A/N: First moment: done. I hope you like it! Read and Review okay?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. If I did, it wouldn't rock so much.**

**Pregnant.**

* * *

'This is it,' though Lucy, as she opened the envelope with the result. Congratulations! "Oh goodness," she said. Levy turned to her friend and snatched the results, "Lu-chan! What are we gonna do?"

"I don't Levy, I don't know."

* * *

Lucy sat on her bed, not knowing what to do. There were only two people who knew that she was dating Sting, and one of them already knew she was pregnant. The other person had just walked into her house.

"Lucy," said Erza, "Levy told me. I am on my way out to Sabertooth to kill Sting."

"No, Erza, don't kill him, please?" asked the blonde.

"But Lucy, he left you, and worst of all he left you when you were pregnant. He has to pay for making you suffer."

There was a knock on the door, and Erza opened it, "What are you doing here?"

Laxus then stepped in, "where's Blondie?"

Lucy cringed at the nickname Sting used to call her, and she started crying. Erza noted this and requiped a sword on her hand, "you fool! How dare you say that in front of Lucy?"

Laxus's face looked dead serious. Laxus was the other one person who knew Lucy had a relationship with Sting, and although he hated Sting for taking Lucy away from him, he couldn't stand to see his Celestial Mage sad.

"Yo, Blondie," Lucy cringed, "I have news about the living scum."

Lucy's head snapped to Laxus, expecting good news, "Wh-what is it?"

"He left you..." Laxus sighed, "He left you because Jiemma was hot on his trail. Not only that, but he has many enemies who would've wanted to hurt you just to get to him."

Lucy smiled relieved.

At least Sting didn't leave her for no reason.

Maybe, just maybe, her baby would have a father.

* * *

**A/N: It's now one in the morning in my hometown. What time is it in yours? Sorry this is short and sucky, and well a failure, but hey, it is an update, no?**


End file.
